Against All Odds
by ShawnCullen
Summary: Bella Swan reluctantly left Forks two years ago with a secret. Now eighteen & back to finish her senior year of high school what happens when Edward Cullen finds out her secret & how will it affect the rest of their lives. AU AH OOC please read/review
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters!**

**Bella**

Up until two years ago, I had my whole life mapped out. I was going to take a year off after high school and marry my childhood sweetheart, Edward Cullen.

Somehow it would all work out.

Oh, and live happily ever after.

Our relationship was different from most of the teenage relationships at school. This wasn't some fly by night thing. We truly loved each other. Besides being girlfriend and boyfriend, we were best friends.

We were two halves of a whole.

My entire life was built around Edward. We had known each other our entire lives. We officially became a couple when I was thirteen. At fifteen I lost my virginity to him and the idea that he was going to be the only man I would ever share my body with had never bothered me.

I was so engrossed in my life with Edward that I didn't see what was going on around me between my mom and dad.

Several months before my sixteenth birthday my parents divorced and my mom moved us to Arizona where she wanted to start over.

Edward and I broke up because we knew it wasn't possible to have a relationship sixteen hundred miles apart. The night we broke up was so hard, telling him goodbye knowing how much I loved him. With the internet and free long distance, I'm sure we could have worked something out but it just seemed easier to split impeccably.

That was the last time I spoke to him.

I tried to call him on three occasions in the last two years: once on my sixteenth birthday when I couldn't hide the fact that I was pregnant any longer. Again when I hit the half waypoint of my pregnancy and the last time being the day I gave birth to our son, Ethan Anthony Cullen.

All three calls went directly to Edward's voicemail where I asked him to please call me.

But he never did.

When my dad Charlie Swan, the Police Chief in Forks Washington, found out I was pregnant I had to beg him not to cause a scene and go to Edward and his parents. He obliged but from what I've been told he made Edward's life a living hell in and around Forks.

So, two years later here I am back in Forks.

I had been back in Forks for two weeks now as a result of my mom Renee's fatal car accident three weeks ago. Having nowhere else to go, Ethan and I moved back to Forks to live with Charlie so that I could finish my senior year of high school.

Charlie had been patient letting me grieve for Renee while I delayed starting my senior year at Forks High School. I had finally agreed to start school next week. Emotionally I needed to get out of the house since everywhere I looked there were reminders of Renee. Charlie hadn't changed a thing since we left two years ago.

Needing someone to watch Ethan while I was in school, Charlie's female friend Sue Clearwater was going to keep him at our house.

Now that everything was settled, I was dreading it.

Besides grieving for Renee I wasn't ready to face Edward. I wasn't for sure how to tell him that he had a son.

With Edward on my mind, I found myself driving through the school parking lot at the end of the school day. Unconsciously I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

And boy did I catch a glimpse. Walking hand in hand with him was none other then Tanya Denali. Out of all of the girls we grew up with, I never pictured him with her.

Standing next to what I assumed was his car, I witnessed him kiss her goodbye before she sauntered off in her cheerleading outfit for cheerleading practice and him grabbing something out of the car. I continued to watch as he walked in the opposite direction towards the football field.

Seeing him with her broke my heart.

I decided then and there that he wouldn't find out about Ethan. I know it's cruel keeping them apart but I don't know what else to do.

Luckily Ethan had fallen asleep in his car seat so he didn't witness my breakdown in the school parking lot.

After drying my eyes and face, I made my way to Thriftway. I needed to pick up a few things for our dinner.

Picking up what was needed, I made my way to the cash registers. Ethan was sitting in the shopping cart laughing at a book we had picked up along the way. I was completely in grossed in him that I didn't realize someone was talking to me.

Someone tapped my shoulder as they asked, "Bella, is that you?"

I knew that voice.

Turning around I was face to face with Edward's mother Esme Cullen.

"Mrs. Cullen."

Smiling she said, "Bella, has it been so long that we are on formal terms."

In all of the years that I had known her, I never called her Mrs. Cullen. It was either Esme or occasionally I would slip and call her mom.

Standing in front of Ethan, shielding him from her I replied, "No. It's good to see you, Esme."

Two things happened at that moment. Esme asked who the boy was and the boy peeked his head around my shoulder and said, "Hi."

Hearing Esme gasp I knew without a doubt that she realized she was seeing her grandson for the first time. Ethan was almost an exact replica of Edward. He had Edward's sparkling green eyes, cheekbones and even with Ethan's baby face you could make out the cut of his jaw. Not to mention Edward's hair coloring; an odd reddish-brown hue that appeared almost copper.

The cashier was eyeing us skeptically as Esme asked, "Please tell me he doesn't know."

Smiling at the cashier I turned back to Esme, "Can we discuss this outside?"

Finishing up my purchase I went to stand by the exit. I was only there two or three minutes before Esme walked out.

Sounding heartbroken Esme asked, "Bella, how could you keep him from us?"

"I called Edward but he never returned my calls."

Shaking her head she said, "You should have called Carlisle or me when he didn't call you."

With tears in her eyes, Esme looked at Ethan with such longing. Cupping his cheek she asked him, "What's your name?"

Smiling Edward's trademark crooked grin he replied, "E-fin."

Looking at me for conformation on his name she replied, "Ethan?"

Nodding my head yes I provided, "Ethan Anthony Cullen."

"How old is he?" She asked as she brushed his unruly mop of hair from his face so she could get a good look at him.

"Eighteen months. He was born March 20, 2008."

Not taking her eyes from Ethan she asked me, "How long are you visiting your dad?"

Choking back a sob I replied, "Mmm, we're here permanently." I wasn't sure how to broach the subject of Renee.

"You left your mom in Arizona to come back here?"

That strangled sob I had been trying to contain came out. "Renee passed away three weeks ago."

Esme pulled me into a hug as I broke down for the first time in the presence of someone. I had been keeping up a facade for Ethan and Charlie. Charlie was just as broke as I was.

I couldn't believe how comforting it was to cry on her shoulder.

Forcing me to look at her Esme said, "Bella, you're not alone. We'll get through this."

Continuing she added, "Sweetie, Edward needs to know. He needs to know that he has a son."

"I know he needs to know but I don't want to disrupt his life."

"Finding out he is father isn't is disruption. It's a blessing."

Adding she said, "Why don't you and Ethan come home with me? You can be there when Edward comes home from football practice."

The mention of football reminded me of a certain cheerleader.

"Tonight isn't good. I've got groceries to put away and Charlie is expecting dinner when he gets home from work."

Taking a deep breath she replied, "Okay, but I'm not giving up. Don't be surprised if Carlisle and I stop by the house tonight. I have to tell him about Ethan and once he finds out he will want to meet him."

"Thank you."

I was given a small reprieve for the time being. How long I had I didn't know.

Was I ready to face Edward?

No.

Would I have to?

Yes.

When?

I didn't know.

All I knew was that once Edward made his appearance, whether it was on my terms or his, I had to be ready.

* * *

**P****lease review after reading and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

I found myself at my locker at the end of the school day. My girlfriend Tanya Denali was standing off to my side with her hand on my lower back. She was talking but I wasn't paying attention.

She was still rambling on when the words king, queen and court, not necessarily in that order, hit me.

Closing my locker door I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Homecoming court candidates were posted at lunch. We are a shoe-in for king and queen. Voting starts Monday morning."

Hell no.

"Who nominated me?"

Shaking her head she said, "Where have you been? Nominations have been going on all week during lunch."

I asked again. "Who nominated me?"

"From what I heard, pretty much the entire student body."

I walked away, growling at her words. "Too fucking bad. I have no desire to be homecoming king."

She had the nerve to pout. "Please."

"Not happening."

She frowned. "You have to."

Cocking my eyebrow I asked, "You're kidding right?" I shook my head, disgusted at the idea of being singled out, having to ride in a car during the homecoming parade instead of walking with the team. I know players do that when nominated but I wasn't one of them.

She slipped her hand into mine saying, "Okay, fine. I won't bring it up again."

Under her breath she added, "Until next week."

Walking hand and hand with Tanya to my car after school, I had the oddest feeling that something was out of place.

But what?

And for the past couple of weeks I seemed to have this prickly feeling at the nape of my neck that I couldn't shake.

Tanya leaned into me and I kissed her goodbye. Telling her I would see her later seeing how I had football practice and she had cheerleading practice.

The feeling that something wasn't right hit me again. Almost like I was being watched.

For a split second Bella Swan flashed in my mind. I looked away guiltily, embarrassed. But I didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. I wasn't cheating.

But it always felt like I was anytime I thought of Bella. I wasn't for sure whom I was cheating: Bella, Tanya or myself.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Bella in two years. Right after my sixteenth birthday in June, Bella's parents' divorced and she moved to Arizona with her mom.

She called me on her sixteenth birthday that September and again weeks later around Halloween. Both calls brought back feelings I was trying to bury.

Since I truly loved Bella, I thought I was doing the right thing by not taking her calls.

I pretended the calls never existed. Out of sight, out of mind.

She made one last attempt about eighteen months ago, which was the night that I started down my self-imposed downward spiral.

During my sophomore year, I had started hanging around with the older kids at school, juniors and seniors and discovered a whole other world at Forks High School. It was spring break and at the last weekend party, I had a little too much to drink, and Lauren Mallory threw herself at me. I didn't mean for it to happen but her parents were out of town, so I went home with her. As if it couldn't get any worse, I caved and slept with her again the following week.

For the next nine months I made my rounds. Whether it was a fuck or a suck, I was there. I couldn't believe how many girls in school were looking for random fucks like the guys. But the shocker was how many girls were willing to go down on me in the front seat of my car before school, just to watch them meet up with their boyfriend in the school commons as if my dick hadn't just been in their mouth. It was mind-boggling.

And of course I played it safe.

As if my promiscuous sexual behavior wasn't enough, I was suspended from school for ten days my junior year for inappropriate conduct at a school function. Seems Jessica Stanley on her knees at the homecoming dance wasn't appropriate. Jess wouldn't put out but for a three-finger fuck, she would swallow.

No one would have been the wiser if her boyfriend Mike Newton hadn't walked in. Mike started running his mouth causing my temper to flare and it got the best of me.

Just so you know, a closed fist connecting with a mouthful of braces isn't the best feeling in the world. Not to mention the mess it makes. Growing up while playing sports, my father always said that mouth wounds might bleed excessively. And he wasn't kidding.

As if it couldn't get any worse, my father was the doctor on duty at Forks Community Hospital. Doctor Carlisle Cullen had to examine Mike's mouth for lacerations, bruising and swelling in the emergency room but he also had to hear what had transpired between Jessica Stanley and his son. But the night wouldn't be complete until Mr. Newton called the police to have charges pressed against me for assaulting his son. And of course Bella's father, Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan was the one that took the call.

After that stunt and being ineligible to play the last four footballs games, I had been on my best behavior for the last nine months. I hadn't been in any fights or suspended from school but more importantly I hadn't received any unjustified speeding or parking tickets.

For my New Year's resolution this year, I decided I needed to clean up my act. I made the grades and I played a mean game of football but I didn't have any colleges knocking down my door wanting me. If things continued I was going to be enrolling at The University of Washington in Seattle. Not that anything was wrong with U-dub but I wanted out of Washington. Nothing was holding me here so a change of scenery was in my near future.

As for cleaning up my act, I settled down with one girl, Tanya Denali. We had been going out for six or seven months now; if asked she could tell you the exact day. Of course in her mind my good behavior was attributed to her. I'm sure my attentiveness gave off the wrong impression. With Tanya I was just playing a part. I sure as hell wasn't in love with her. We got along just fine but she was the complete opposite of what I wanted. A distraction to what I wanted and what was unattainable.

She was a pretty girl and I was attracted to her but beyond that, there was nothing. Emotionally I was unattached.

Choosing Tanya was pretty much a no brainier: the school sweetheart. Dating her, my slate was wiped clean so to speak. With her I could pretty much have my cake and eat it too.

It was almost comical how I had become one half of Forks High School's Most Faithful Couple. Tanya clung to the label like it was set in stone. With her being the cheer captain and me the football captain, we were so stereotypical of small town U.S.A. it was sickening.

So here I am at home after an abbreviated practice. Practice was cut short since tomorrow night's game at home will be against one of our biggest rivals, the Sequim's Wolves. Besides being our biggest game of the season it was also senior night. Any Spartan seniors that played fall sports would be singled out at half time.

On queue, Tanya's Eclipse hit our gravel driveway. Usually if our practice was cut short, the cheer advisor cut hers short as well.

I had the front door opened before she hit the porch. I needed a distraction; knowing I could bury my cynical, bitter self in Tanya.

She threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I slide my hands up from her waist, up over her ribcage, to the swell of her breasts; I skimmed over them, my fingers and thumbs grazing her hardened nipples.

She moaned into my mouth as she said, "Is anyone home?"

"Nope."

She stepped into the house, closing the door; she leaned back against the door as her hand disappeared under her skirt, sliding her panties down her legs. She was just as into the sex as I was. She just liked to throw the L-word in the mix.

I leaned down and kissed her, pinning her against the door. I moved my hand lower, sliding under her skirt. My fingers skimmed between her legs, parting her, discovering her wet. My middle finger slid deep inside her, causing her to gasp.

She paused trying to work the button and zipper on my jeans. I inserted another finger, stroking her, inside and out. I wasn't in the mood for foreplay but having dry sex wasn't appealing either. I curled my fingers, thrusting them roughly as I set a pace that had her squirming.

While I fingered her, her hand tried to make its way into my jeans. Seeing how I wasn't here for a hand job, I pulled my hand out from under her skirt. I fastened my jeans again before grabbing her hand, making our way towards my room.

Once there, I followed her down on my bed.

Where I wanted no strings, before we were finished she would say those three little words like she always did. For months, I cringed when she said them and pretended I hadn't heard.

With her mouth still locked on mine, her fingers went to the hem of my shirt. Leveling myself up, I tugged the shirt over my head.

She slid her knees apart as I touched her thigh. My fingers skimmed between her legs, teasing her again.

Her fingers glided down my chest and stomach as she reached the button of my jeans, pulling at it. She tugged again and the button came loose. Curling her fingers around my waistband, she worked the denim down my legs, my boxers following.

I rolled over on my back, shoving my jeans off, tossing them to the floor.

I rose up on my elbows to find Tanya sitting between my legs, her fingers curling around my dick. I watched her descent as if it was happening in slow motion as her head lowered and her mouth pressed to the sensitive underside. My hips jerked as her tongue darted out to lick the length.

Just as she took me into her mouth, I heard the front door open and my father's voice resonated through the entire house. "Edward Anthony Cullen, get your ass down here now."

What the fuck? He wasn't expected home anytime before seven o'clock. He worked twelve-hour shifts and it was just after five.

Not only was he home early, Tanya's car was in the driveway and the two of us in my room. This wouldn't be pretty. The last time I busted my ass to get downstairs before he hit the foyer, I found him standing there while I zipped my jeans with Tanya behind me pulling her shirt over her head.

Luckily, Tanya still had her clothes on. I grabbed the lounge pants draped across the foot of my bed, not bothering with underwear, slipping them on.

I hit the stairs two at a time to find both my parents standing there. It was one thing to have your father discover you half naked; it was embarrassing when it was your mother. At least I had the to decency to blush.

Carlisle wasn't even looking at me. He was looking over my shoulder at Tanya as she made her way down the stairs.

Pointing towards the door he said, "Tanya, out."

While this all transpired, I was racking my brain trying to think of something I had done to warrant his wrath. We had butted heads on more then one occasion the past couple of years but something was different about his demeanor.

Shaking his head he said, "What is wrong with you? Have you no respect for your mother and I? You may be eighteen but this is my house and you will respect my rules. I told you before, no girls in your room."

Touching my father's arm my mother told him, "Carlisle, that's irrelevant to the current situation."

What situation?

Taking a much-needed breath he asked, "Has Bella tried to contact you since she moved?"

My chest felt like it was going to explode because of how fast my heart was beating.

Had something happened to Bella?

Before I could answer my mother replied, "Carlisle, get to the point."

Glancing at my mother for a split second, he turned towards me and with a cynical smile my father said, "Congratulations son, it's a boy."

Looking him in the eye I replied, "Excuse me?"

"If you would have had the decency to return Bella's calls, you would know that she gave birth to your son eighteen months ago."

Shaking his head he added, "Even with the way you treated her she gave him your name."

My heart slammed into my ribs, and I had to swallow before I could breathe.

Wanting to found out how they knew this, I took a step back to sit down on one of the stair steps, but instead of sitting I did something I had never done before; I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

After my run in with Esme Cullen, I was relieved that Ethan's existence was out there. Why I hadn't tried harder was beyond me. Especially when I saw the hurt in her eyes, I realized that I had made a grave mistake by not telling them.

When she said she needed to tell Carlisle, she was also saying she was going to tell Edward.

It wasn't their place to tell him; it was mine. Esme had asked that Ethan and I come home with her but I declined. I needed to do the right thing and be there when he found out.

I knew what I was wanting, unconditional acceptance. The thought that Edward Cullen would disappoint yet again continued to plague me.

When he found out, if he wanted to be a part of Ethan's life that was fine. Plus having Esme and Carlisle in Ethan's life would be beneficial. It broke my heart every morning when he went looking for Renee. He didn't understand where Ma'am was.

If he didn't want to be a part of Ethan's life, I would have to cross that bridge another time.

Driving through town, I was content with my decision to tell Edward myself and since they lived on the outskirts of town, I had to pass the police station. I didn't want Charlie to worry when he came home and we were not there so I stopped in to let him know.

As I stepped into the building, Charlie immediately greeted me. "This is a surprise. Is something wrong?"

I sat Ethan down, watching him run off to see what he could get into. Turning towards Charlie, I shook my head, "Nothings wrong. I just wanted to let you know that I ran into Esme Cullen at the store today."

I could see it in his eyes, he already knew. "Carlisle called, said he was getting off of work early and he wanted to talk to me before he went home."

Great.

Taking a deep breath he added, "I should have taken their feelings into consideration and I didn't."

Renee and Charlie had argued more then once on this issue. She said since their son was so inconsiderate that they didn't need to know. Charlie on the other hand had argued that they had a right.

Tears glistening my eyes I said, "Dad, I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle. I saw the hurt in Esme's eyes and I realized that I should have told them."

Pulling me into a hug, he replied, "I'm not going to rehash the what ifs with you. But I should have told them two years ago."

"Bella, there's a saying, _the tragedy of life is not so much what men suffer, but rather what they miss_. Your mother is a prime example. Life is too short." Running his thumb under my eye, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Agreeing with him I replied, "I understand what you mean. I was actually on my way to their house."

"This is just my two cents, instead of driving out there, let them come to you. I'm working a double and I would feel better knowing that you were safe at home."

I just stared at him. "Maybe you're right."

Once I was in Charlie's truck again, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to someone in Forks who knew about Ethan.

_Ro - _  
_The Cullen's know_  
_-B_

Besides Edward, Rosalie Hale was my best friend growing up. From mini-tee when we were in kindergarten to fast-pitch our freshman year. We were the complete opposites but that is what made us work so well together. Rosalie was tall, statuesque with wavy blonde hair; nothing was ever out of place. On the outside she looked like a beauty queen poised and ready for her tiara. That wasn't her at all. Once you got to know her, you realized it wasn't _Glamour or Cosmopolitan _that tripped her trigger; it was her subscriptions to _Sports Illustrated _and_ Car and Driver _or better yet,_ Fast Fords and Mustangs._

Once I moved to Phoenix, Rosalie and I continued to stay in touch. We had a ritual; every Sunday night we talked on the phone. She would ask how school was going and I would ask about her boyfriend Emmett McCarty. I never inquired about Edward over the years but there was one instance when she brought his name up saying that Emmett and Edward had a falling out. She never elaborated but said Emmett called Edward out on some crap and that was the end of their friendship.

Once I arrived home, seeing how I hadn't heard from the Cullen's and I wasn't for sure when Esme and Carlisle would stop by I had given Ethan an early bath. We were coming down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. I leaned my head against the door trying to calm my nerves before I opened the door.

I was shocked by the wave of emotions I felt when I opened the door and saw the Cullen's. It was a combination of comfort and agony; Edward was standing several paces behind his parents.

After exchanging pleasantries with Esme and Carlisle, I ushered them into the house.

Instead of inviting Edward in, I stepped outside to speak to Edward. I didn't want any distractions when I talked to him for the first time.

When I stepped out and onto the porch, Edward took one step down off of the porch. Instead of having to look up at him, we were eyelevel.

Perfect.

Neither one of us said anything. We just stared at each other, each taking in the subtle changes that had occurred over the years. I could see the boy that I had fallen in love with. His hair still had that I just rolled out of bed look that had been passed down to Ethan. He had two scars that he never had before: one on his upper lip and another one on his right cheekbone.

Maintaining eye contact with me Edward spoke first, "Bella, I'm sorry," his voice cracking when he said my name.

My heart ached hearing his voice for the first time in ages.

I could feel the tears that I refused to shed for him welling in my eyes. "It's too late for an apology." My voice barely a whisper I added, "You promised to always be there for me."

Shaking his head he said, "I know I fucked up."

Sniffling I cut in, "When I needed you the most, you were not there."

I had to stand my ground. Holding my hand up to stop his speech, "I don't want to hear it."

"Can you to forgive me?" he asked cautiously as he rubbed his hand through his hair, making it stand on end. I wasn't for sure exactly what he was asking my forgiveness for.

I decided to answer as honestly as possible. "It's not that simple," I replied, truthfully.

"Bella - " he said, sounding remorseful.

"Don't. Bella. Me." I replied bitterly.

Edward took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I realize I should have called. But I was just as hurt as you. You left. "

Shaking my head, not able to wrap my mind around what he was saying. He was mad that my parents divorced and I moved.

"You don't have anything to say that I want to hear. Besides, I was just the first notch on your belt," I said sounding immature but I didn't care. The only thing I didn't do was stomp my foot.

I actually heard his jaw click from how hard he clenched it. "That was not how it was between us and you know it."

"The way I felt as a naïve fifteen year old two years ago and the way I feel today are two different things." Pointing between the two of us, "I don't even know you anymore. As long as you are civil and respectful to me, I will show you the same courtesy."

Running his hand through his already tousled hair he said, "Just tell me what you need from me."

My voice elevated a little as I replied, "First and foremost, I don't need or want anything from you. You made yourself perfectly clear two years ago; when I needed you the most you weren't there."

Pointing towards the house I said, "I might not need you but there's a little boy in there that needs a father. He's young enough that he won't realize you missed the first year and a half of his life."

Taking a deep breath I continued, "You can see him whenever you want. I would prefer it here or at your house while your parents are there. Just until he is comfortable."

I inclined my head slightly, realizing I had defeated Edward by my words when he nodded his understanding.

The silence was killing me. "I don't want to argue with you. To tell the truth, I should have been more persistent. After three tries, I gave up," I whispered.

He looked at me for a long time, obviously formulating his next question before sighing, "What do we do now?"

"I've said what I needed to say. I think it's time you met your son." My voice trailed off.

**Edward**

Once we stepped into the house, I don't know how long I stood, staring at the scene before me after Bella's impromptu exchange with me.

Even though he seemed perfectly at ease with my parents, Ethan's entire face lit up when Bella entered the house with me on her heels.

Bella looked back at me over her shoulder asking quizzically. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"I'm fine," I lied. In all honesty, I would never be fine again after abandoning Bella and the beautiful little boy before me: Ethan Anthony Cullen.

Discovering that she had given him my middle and last name was emotionally overwhelming after my anxiety attack.

I still couldn't believe I had passed out.

My father explained that the anxiety I experienced was probably due to the fact that I felt vulnerable and insecure when he questioned me about Bella.

Subconsciously I was pretty sure that it was brought on by guilt. The feeling that I continually had when Bella crossed my mind made some sort of sick sense now.

Not only had I found out about Ethan but also I was trying to comprehend that Bella was here, not because she wanted to be, but because she had lost someone very important to her.

On our way here I found out what had happened to Renee. If I wasn't shocked before, I was now.

So that Bella didn't have to rush to school in the morning, Renee had rearranged her work schedule by going in at nine-thirty in the morning so that she was the one dropping Ethan off at daycare. A couple of days before Bella's eighteenth birthday, Renee was running late. She dropped Ethan off at daycare and two blocks away she ran a red light, colliding with a dump truck in the intersection. Her four-door _Honda Accord_ broke apart and Ethan's car seat was discovered several feet from the accident scene. Apparently there was a frantic search for him until it was discovered that she was the only occupant in the car.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was suffocating again. I was still rooted to the same spot by the door and shocked would be an understatement when Bella grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the living room. "Come on."

I obediently followed her as my eyes locked with a pair of wide green ones looking up at us from the floor.

I knew that face.

My father was sitting on the floor next to a miniature version of myself. Since finding out about him, I had pictured a little boy with brown hair and eyes. The thought that he would look so much like me never crossed my mind.

I was pretty sure that my mouth had dropped open.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay?" Bella prompted. "Do you need to sit down?"

My emotions had to be clear on my face as if the words were written across my forehead.

Not finding the words, I simply nodded my head, meeting her gaze.

Upon seeing Bella, Ethan had risen from his spot on the floor to come to her.

Without giving it a second thought I knelt down on the floor to met his gaze and was shocked at how intense his stare was. He was tilting his head this way and that way.

I was being sized up by a two and a half foot tall version of myself.

Glancing up at Bella, I noticed tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

Somehow it was all going to work out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward**

After leaving Bella's, you could have heard a pin drop on the ride home with my parents.

It was odd riding in the backseat of their car. Since I had started driving I never rode with them. Tonight I was thankful that I was. It gave me the chance to reflect on seeing Bella and meeting Ethan.

Finding out that Bella had given him my middle and last name, lit a small spark inside of me. Giving him my name meant that some small part of her still thought about me on a daily basis.

Also with that spark was the realization that I was a complete and utter fuck-up. How I was going to make this right was beyond me.

Once we reached the house, I watched as my mother whispered something to my father before disappearing into the house. His only reply a nod.

I sat down on the top porch step, closed my eyes and leaned back. I heard the wood slats creak as Carlisle sat down next to me.

Lying flat on my back, not bothering to open my eyes I said, "Good ahead, say it; _Son, I'm disappointed in you."_

"I'm disappointed in your actions. I thought you cared about Bella. How would you feel if the tables were turned and you were the one that called Bella numerous times and she didn't have the courtesy to return your call," he replied.

"I do care about Bella." Shaking my head I added, "You just don't understand how I felt at the time."

Wishing I could see his expression he replied, "I understand more then you think. From day one, you have blamed Bella for leaving. And what do you mean at the time? What about now? Have you ever thought of picking up the phone to check on her?"

More times then I can count.

"She should have stayed here with Charlie. Hell, she could have stayed with us." With that statement I confirmed his previous comment.

"You could have called her."

We sounded liked two five year olds arguing.

"Edward, she was fifteen years old, she didn't have a choice." Sighing he added, "I'm not going to argue with you. You'll figure out what you need to do."

"She hates me. She wants nothing to do with me."

"She seemed at ease with you."

_When I needed you the most you weren't there_

"Only because there were witnesses." I'm pretty sure if given the chance she would have taken me out.

He softly chuckled before he said, "It will take a great deal of patience for Bella to regain trust in you again. With perseverance and determination, it is possible to turn her disappointment in you around."

_I don't even know you anymore_

Continuing he added, "It's not going to happen overnight. It could take weeks, months or years. The ball is in your court so to speak."

I sensed him standing up but then a shadow was cast across my face. I opened my eyes to find him squatting next to my head. "Just think you are the one who gets to tell your grandfather."

"What? No."

My maternal grandparents Edward and Elizabeth Masen were old Chicagoans. In Washington State, there were only a handful of people that knew Senator Edward Masen was my grandfather. Thanks to the World Wide Web, Wikipedia, and a few keystrokes, there it was.

Ed Masen had served the great state of Illinois for the last thirty-three years as one half of their senate representatives. When he finds out about Ethan, it will be the third degree. Forget twenty questions; it will be more like one hundred. Before I'm off the phone with him, he will have written a press release in case it was needed when it was discovered that his eighteen-year grandson fathered a child out of wedlock at the tender age of sixteen. His political platform for the last thirty years has been tradition family values where abortion, pornography, pre-marital sex and cohabitation were frowned upon. And now he was being thrown right into the center of the very platform he had fought against.

Not to mention the fact that he loathed my father for stealing his only daughter and leaving Chicago for Washington. Ed Masen couldn't understand how Carlisle could call himself a doctor when he wasn't a surgeon or a specialist: he was an emergency room doctor and he loved it immensely.

"I'll call him tomorrow."

Standing up he nudged my shoulder with his foot adding, "Goodnight, son. Just have patience."

On that note he walked into the house. I continued to lie on my back against the porch.

When it rains, it pours. I had never really understood that saying until now; when things go wrong, a lot of things go wrong at the same time.

I couldn't imagine what else was going to be thrown at me.

I went to bed with Bella's words still echoing though my head.

_You don't have anything to say that I want to hear_

Waking up Friday morning I was out of my element. I wanted to call Bella and ask if I could stop by after school since I had a couple of hours free before my game.

I pulled my cell phone out from under my pillow, my fingers brushing the keys. But I didn't hit connect.

I was a coward.

Not only was I a coward when it came to Bella, but I still had to figure out what to do about Tanya. When I had glanced at my phone this morning, I had a dozen missed calls and texts. She finally gave up under the impression that Carlisle had grounded me.

My subconscious told me I should be honest with her. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She had put up with my ass for the last year without complaint and since I was never good at prioritizing, I would put her on the backburner until I dealt with Bella.

As I was getting ready for school this morning I concocted a plan. As long as I was in school for half a day, I could still start tonight's game. At promptly twelve-thirty, I would sign myself out: dentist appointment.

I trudged through five hours without incident. Somehow I had managed to avoid Tanya: until now.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just have to get out of here." I had to be missing a sensitivity chip.

She was wearing a hole in her lip as she asked, "Will I see you after school?"

Typically I spent Friday's after school at her house since my game didn't start until seven-thirty but I had to be in the locker room and dressed by six. "Not today. I have an errand to run."

She seemed surprised as she replied, "Okay. Will I see you before the game?"

I was grateful that she didn't press for more information.

"Probably not." Looking at my watch I said, "I will make it back just in time to dress for the game." Walking away I added, "I do need to talk to you after the game."

As I said the words, I willed them to be true. My errand was actually going to see Bella. I figured without my parents or her father present that we could have a heart to heart.

Arriving at Bella's I noticed that the driveway was empty. Since I wasn't for sure what cars were in the driveway last night, I knocked on the door.

Standing on the porch, I looked around and noticed her neighbor across the street raking the yard. "You just missed Bella. Her and the baby left about twenty minutes ago."

_Way to go Cullen, always late._

Walking back to my car I hollered, "Thanks."

Damn it. Was there anything I could do fucking right.

Instead of doing anything productive, I drove absently down State Route 101 for an hour and half before turning around.

I made it back to school with time to spare.

It was seven o'clock and we were on the field stretching. I looked up in the stands and saw my father in his usual sit: first row on the fifty-yard line. Besides the game admittance, he made a donation every year to the _Spartans Boosters Club_ for four front row seats. They were never used seeing as how we didn't have any extended family and for some reason my mother always worked the concession during my game since they never had any help.

I was tossing the ball back and forth with Emmett McCarty in silence as we did every Friday night. Off the field he wouldn't say two words to me. On the field, he critiqued my throwing arm.

As he lobbed the ball to me he voiced his opinion. "I sure as hell hope you throw better during the game then are you to me."

Growing up Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale and Bella and me ran around together. Off the field, Emmett and I were not as close as we use to be prior to Bella leaving.

Not only had I lost Bella but I also lost my best friend.

As I throw the ball back to him, I heard a giggle that I had heard several times last night. I turned towards the stands, witnessing my father picking Ethan up.

I was shocked that Bella had brought him to my game. I couldn't fathom what had prompted her to come.

I let my eyes linger on her a moment longer then I intended, catching her watching me watching her. I could also feel the daggers being thrown by Rosalie Hale who was with Bella.

I didn't realize Emmett was standing next to me until he slapped me on the shoulder pads. "Okay, I've been dying to ask, did it hurt?" He mused.

Following his gaze, I realized he was also looking towards the stands. "Did what hurt?"

Pointing towards my father holding Ethan he replied, "When they pulled him from your ass."

Shaking my head at his words, I put two and two together. If Rosalie knew so would Emmett. Not giving it a second thought, I turned towards Emmett; using both hands I shoved him in the chest, knocking him slightly off balance. "You mother fucker. You've known all this time."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow as he take a step towards me. I realized at that moment that I had pissed Emmett off. He could care less about kicking my ass in front of everyone.

He didn't keep his voice hushed as he took a menacing step towards me. "You piece of shit, I'm more then welling to finish what I started last summer."

Not even realizing I was doing it, I pulled my upper lip into my mouth. That last time I pissed him off he beat me to within an inch of my life. Come to think of it, I was never for sure why he beat the shit out of me.

"How many stitches did it take to close your lip? Forget cracked ribs, let's go for broke."

Holding my hand up I said, "I don't want to fight with you, Em. I just don't understand how you knew and I didn't." Deciding now or never I asked, "Is Bella and Ethan is the reason we fought?"

Emmett nodded slowly as if he was considering my words but not giving more away. I was also confident that I was safe tonight when he said, "Your mini me has his face pressed against the chain link fence watching you." Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

And he did. Ethan was looking directly at me, his little hand stuck through the fence, motioning for me to come to him.

I was so pissed at myself. For a split second I had forgot about him and was almost rolling on the ground while Emmett beat the shit of out me.

As I approached I noticed he had the same lopsided grin that I had. It still felt surreal that he was mine. I would give anything to have been there when he was born, as well as every day since.

I walked up and the way the stands were elevated I was eyelevel with him. He had his fingers curled in the fence so I placed mine over his.

We just stood there staring at each other. He stared just as intently at me as I did him. While my mind went through what ifs, I wondered what was going through his.

Seeing as how I was content to just stare at him, he was the first to break the silence. "Play ball?"

I couldn't contain myself as I smiled at him, I replied, "Yes."

Just like that, my mood was soaring.

"Whiff me?"

Before I could answer my coach hollered, "CULLEN!"

I looked at the coach, who was non-to happy that I wasn't where I was supposed to be and back to Ethan as I answered, "Yes, we'll play ball." Considering his age, I hoped he understood not right now.

I just stood there staring at Ethan, my fingers rubbing the top of his hands. I wasn't ready to walk away when Bella stepped behind him. "Hi," she whispered as she squatted down behind Ethan.

"Hi," I replied. The happiness I felt in this moment was unprecedented.

She nodded her head towards Emmett, "What was that all about?"

I was caught off guard by the wave of emotion that crashed over me with the scene that played out in front of me as I was about to reply. With his hands still on the fence under mine, Ethan leaned back into Bella's chest and shoulder. "Hi mommy," he said.

She kissed his forehead as she replied, "Hi baby."

The look of contentment on his face was priceless.

Looking me in the eye she asked, "Well?"

"It was nothing. Just a misunderstanding."

Instead of replying she rolled her eyes.

As I detached myself from Ethan, my eyes scanned the crowd and I realized we had attracted quite an audience during our exchange. The student section, off to my right was buzzing. Even on the track I could hear the hushed tones. Laughing quietly to myself. Monday morning should be interesting.

As I walked back to the field, I turned back towards the stands to find Bella sitting down next to my dad and Ethan standing between her legs. Not for sure what was transpiring, I watched as Carlisle patted Bella's knee as if he was comforting her and her lean her head against his shoulder.

Shaking my head, I would find out later. For now I had a game to win.

At first I was afraid I wouldn't be able to concentrate with Bella and Ethan watching. But I managed. It wasn't the blow out that we were hoping for but it was a win. We were one of the few teams locally that had a run-oriented quarterback: me. I wasn't going to sit in the pocket and hand their defense the ball. With six games played and four to go, I had as many rushing yards as our running backs and full backs. I had an effective passing arm but you had to have someone to catch it.

After the game I looked up towards the stands to find my father standing at the railing by himself. Bella and Ethan nowhere in sight. I sought Emmett out and only saw Rosalie with him.

To say I was disappointed was an understatement.

In a twenty-four hour period, Bella had turned my world upside down. One minute I was the enemy and then when I think we're on path to be friends, she leaves without saying anything to me.

I was mumbling under my breath as I pulled my jersey and shoulder pads off when Tanya walked up to me and said, "You could have told me."

Tanya; I had completely forgot about her. Considering Bella and Ethan were sitting with my father, directly in her line of sight from her cheering position; she knew exactly who Ethan was.

I wasn't going to go into details with her. "Look, I found out last night."

She opened and closed her mouth. For a second I thought she was going to press for more. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to come to a conclusion on what this meant for her.

"Are we…is this why you have avoided me today?"

Interrupting her I replied, "Right now I'm just trying to adjust. One day at a time."

She nodded slowly as the meaning behind my words sunk in.

I looked up to see my father standing off to the side shaking his head. He walked up to me, clapped me on the back and said, "Good game, son."

Watching his retreating form, I realized his words from last night were true. It wouldn't happen overnight. I had so much to atone for that I didn't know where to begin.

Tomorrow, I would start tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

Friday night after the football game, Edward stopped by the house. At first he tried to be defensive wanting to know why I had left with Ethan without saying anything. Somehow I inserted my foot in my mouth when I stated that he could only hold his son's attention until half time. Of course that lead to me hurting his feeling and that wasn't what I was trying to do. After backpedaling I explained that all Ethan wanted to do was stomp on the metal bleachers because he liked the sound it made. Not to mention his multiple attempts to hold the railing and walk or rather stomp up the stairs leading to the higher bleachers.

With my nerves I was shocked I made it to half time. How our being there was still a mystery.

Friday morning, Esme had called wanting us to come over and spend the afternoon with her. She also wanted me to bring pictures from Ethan's first year and a half. If I didn't have doubles, she wanted to scan them into the computer, to be saved at a later time to a memory card.

In a matter of hours they had opened their heart to a little boy that they didn't know existed. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

Somehow during the course of the afternoon on Friday, she had coerced me into going to Edward's football game. I tried to play the devils advocate by saying maybe I should ask Edward. I didn't now if he wanted Ethan there. I wasn't ashamed to be a teen mother but guys reacted differently to situations. Not to mention the fact that Thursday night Edward acted awfully strange upon seeing Ethan for the first time. He was playful with Ethan, yet he would get a far off look in his eyes as if he was about to get sick and pass out; or worse, run away.

As for Ethan's and my appearance at the football game, I was dreading school on Monday.

I hated all of the unwanted attention we received. Sitting with Edward's dad, Doctor Carlisle Cullen didn't help. The quick greetings of hi were just as quickly followed by the whispers as formal acquaintances walked off. Of course having the _wicked witch of the west_ next to me provided some comfort. I didn't want Rosalie fighting my battles so to speak but having her in my corner was comforting.

As Friday night rolled into Saturday, Edward and I were pretty much attached at the hip. He was at the house at dawn and left when it was time for Ethan to go to bed. We visited the elementary school playground twice on Saturday, which was around the corner from my house: once in the morning and again before the sun set. Saturday night ended with Edward getting a lesson in oversized toddler toys. Plastic chunky cars, chunky building blocks, and puzzles with only four to six pieces, were hot commodities around here. And the greatest videos ever created, _Veggie Tales._

Sunday afternoon was spent at the Cullen's where Ethan discovered a new wooden play-set in their backyard, that had been expedited for delivery on Saturday, plus an array of new toys. I was astonished by all of the toys that had appeared overnight at their house. From Friday afternoon to Saturday, someone had shopped a lot. And I mean a lot.

Edward was truly putting in an effort. I'm sure once the newness wore off Edward wouldn't be as attentive. Ethan had become quite attached to Edward in such a short time and for his sake; I hoped that Edward continued to come around just as often.

Of course Edward's presence was playing havoc on my emotions. Especially when he would slip and call me _Bells. _Aside from shorten Isabella to Bella; no one had ever given me a nickname but him.

As far as I was concerned, I was taking the road that lead to friendship. I had been down the road of first loves, first times and broken promises. It wasn't his fault since I sheltered just as much blame considering how he came to find out that he was a father. I should have just blurred it out that I was pregnant in my messages and hoped that he would have contacted me.

I was resolved to be the best of friends with him and let the future right the past for Ethan's sake.

When my alarm sounded for the third time this morning, I glanced at the time, realizing by hitting snooze so many times, I had left myself a little over an hour to get ready for school.

I did not want to go.

With that last thought, I leaned over the sleeping form lying next to me in my bed, kissing his cheek whispering, "I love you, baby boy."

After dragging myself out of bed, I put the baby gate in place at my doorframe. Since moving back with Charlie, I noticed the odd hours he kept at work. He tended to pull doubles during the week so that he would have a three-day weekend to fish and whatnot. To ensure Ethan wasn't wondering around the house unsupervised, we had invested in a baby gate. With the house being a two story, I could shower and mill around downstairs until he made himself known.

Instead of taking a leisure shower as I had planned for my first day of school, I found myself rushing through my morning routine just so I could rummage through my closet for something to wear. I finally settled on a non-descript t-shirt, jeans and the best damn shoes ever made, low-top Chuck Taylor All-Stars. Pulling my straight brown hair back into a ponytail, I was ready to go.

I knelt down next to my bed for one last look at Ethan. I was amazed that he hadn't moved once during my shower or the commotion I had made finding something to wear. If I didn't leave the room I was pretty sure I would crawl back into bed with him.

As I made my way downstairs, I heard the clatter of dishes and cabinets being opened and closed coming from the kitchen. Considering the hour, I was pretty sure that Charlie was gone so it had to be Sue Clearwater.

As I stepped into the kitchen, I noticed she had the dishwasher open, putting away our dishes from yesterday.

Immediately I felt guilty. Making my presence known I said, "You don't have to do that."

"Good morning. Hope you don't mind but I let myself in." Grinning at me she added, "It's fine. I've put your father's dishes away before."

Of course she had. Her and Charlie had been dating just less than two years. Her husband Harry, Charlie's fishing buddy, had passed away three years ago. With her being widowed and once Charlie divorced, their friendship had naturally blossomed into more. So much so that this past year for Ethan's first birthday they had flown down to Phoenix together. I remember thinking how awkward it would be having Renee, Charlie and Sue in the same room. After the initial uneasiness, which was more on my part then theirs; they settled into a friendship. Renee had even made the comment that it was just a matter of time for Charlie to ask Sue to marry him.

Six months later, he still hadn't.

I opened the refrigerator, grabbed a yogurt cup, closing the door as I turned towards her I said, "I wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate you doing this."

"I've told you over and over again, I want to."

And she had. Her daughter Leah, son-in-law Sam Uley and their little girl Emily were in Germany where Sam was stationed in the army: and she missed them something terrible. She had a fifteen-year son Seth who lived with her but he was at that age where he didn't need or want to be with mom all the time. She said she missed taking care of someone.

After downing my yogurt in three spoonfuls, Sue told me to have a good day.

Even though I was initially running late, I made it to school with time to spare. In the drizzle of rain, the school parking lot was a bustle of activity. Students were greeting friends, catching up from weekend activities. I rested my head against the steering wheel, listening for the first bell to ring. Hearing the bell, I grabbed my backpack, locked the truck and ran off in the direction of the office. Charlie had taken care of the easy part one day last week by stopping in and registering me. All I had to do this morning was stop in the office, pick up my schedule.

Oh, and spend the next eight hours in purgatory.

Stepping into the office, I was greeted by the school secretary Mrs. Cope. "Isabella how is your morning?"

I hated being called Isabella. It was too formal. "Fine thanks. I just need to pick up my schedule." Oh, and start my day in hell.

"Here's your schedule, your locker assignment and combination." It felt like she was trying to rush me along.

"Thanks!" I think.

Walking down the hallway, Spartan Pride was plastered on all of the walls or hanging from the ceiling.

_Come out Friday night and show your school spirit during the homecoming game_

Conspiracy is the only word I would think of. Of course I would pick homecoming week to start school.

I found my locker since I wanted to put my nylon pull over away. As I was hanging it on the hook, I looked up only to discover directly above my locker was a homecoming court poster.

Definitely a conspiracy.

Even though I mentally told myself not to, I found myself reading the list of names for king and queen candidates. Shocked at the names listed and more so at the ones not.

Drummer roll please

Edward Cullen – go figure

Emmett McCarty – I loved the big lug

Tyler Crowley – creepy

Eric Yorkie – what?

Ben Chaney – hmm, interesting

The queen candidates were another story. There were names I didn't recognize.

Tanya Denali – no brainier

Bree Tanner – who?

Ashley Dowling – vaguely remember

Samantha Wells– don't know

Lauren Mallory – ugh, hated her growing up

I was still staring at the list when the bell rung, signally homeroom.

I scanned my class schedule quickly, seeing where homeroom would be. Walking in that direction, I started feeling like an outsider looking in.

It wasn't like this school was a complete foreign experience for me. But it felt like one. Considering I left after my freshmen year, I would only be acquitted with the senior class. This wasn't that big of a deal. I wasn't here to make friends. Plus, Charlie had told me that over the years several new families had moved here. With the economy, families were relocating to smaller communities.

Stepping inside of the room, I decided coming back wasn't such a good idea. If I left, my options for an education were pretty slim.

_Suck it up buttercup _

I could do this. I was making my way towards one of the vacant seats when a screech came from the other side of the room.

"Oh my god, it is you. Ben swears he saw you Friday night, but I told him he had to be wrong. Not that I could argue with him since I wasn't there." Angela Weber said before pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you too." I had tunnel vision Friday night and didn't remember seeing Ben Chaney either.

I had no idea she was this bubbly as she ventured another question. "When do you move back?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Not wanting to elaborate here since a girl with dark chin length hair was eyeing me strangely over Angela's shoulder.

"Mmm, Ben thought he saw you with someone." Looking around, she added, "Someone new."

Before I could answer, the dark haired girl asked Angela a question. " Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

A little out of character for how I remembered her, Angela replied, "Not at the moment considering I'm talking to her."

I smiled at Angela, somewhat relieved that she wasn't going to introduce me. I pulled my phone out, pressing a key so that my background lit up before handing it to Angela. When she said someone new, I knew what she meant.

"Oh my." Angela opened and closed her mouth. "He looks just like him."

Smiling I said, "I know."

The dark hair girl was eyeing me skeptically as Angela asked, "Is this why you left?"

"No." How do I say this elegantly? "I would rather not go into the details here."

Angela hugged me again. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw you I had a million questions. No one knew you had left until school started."

Angela wasn't the gossipy type, so I wasn't concerned that she was trying to get the gossip and run with it. She was truly trying to be a friend and find out what was going on with me. I assured her that we would catch up: preferably later and away from school property.

Once I got over the uneasiness of being at school and actually in a classroom, the school day became easier. I was able to keep to myself unless Rosalie, Emmett or Angela was in the same class. Before I realized it, I had made it lunch period without incident.

Aside form the stares and whispers; I had survived.

Deciding that I wanted to wash my hands before I ventured into the cafeteria, I stepped into the restroom, only to be greeted by one Lauren Mallory.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bella. I've been dying to say hi." I had forgotten her nasally voice could be so annoying.

Ignoring her I walked to the sink. In the mirror I watched as she turned towards the girl with her. I realized it was the same, dark haired girl from homeroom.

"You would think in this day and age that teenage pregnancy wouldn't be an issue. I mean seriously Bree, TV has a show promoting sixteen year olds getting pregnant."

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled as she looked at me in the mirror. "Sorry. Did I hit a nerve? A little to close to home, Bella."

I was seething inside.

I refused to break eye contact with her in the mirror. "You know, I did have quite a few laughs at your expense. Sorry you have to hear this, but Edward said I was ten times more exciting to fuck than you. You see it's a matter of technique." She had the audacity to wink at me.

On some level I had accepted Tanya Denali even though Edward had yet to mention his girlfriend. If it wasn't for his mother, I wouldn't know that they had been going out almost a year. The idea that he had been with Lauren was sickening.

"Maybe Edward will work you in. He's into the spur-of-the-moment fucks."

I felt my face flush hot.

Of course she wasn't finished. "But then again, why would he want you. You've ruined his life by coming back here, flaunting that boy around. Edward doesn't want to be tied down with that little bastard. He just feels sorry for you."

Not for sure what possessed me but I took a step towards her. I wasn't for sure what I was going to do once I reached her. I had never fought in my life.

I could feel myself shaking. I was furious at Edward: furious at the possibility that he actually said those things to Lauren: about me.

Before I reached Lauren, someone stepped in between us, speaking to Lauren. "Lauren, enough." I wasn't even seeing the person talking; the person who was pushing me away from Lauren. "Bella, she isn't worth it."

"Isn't this rich, Tanya defending Bella. Working on your _Girl Scout _merits, Tanya?" Tapping her finger against her chin, Lauren seemed pleased with herself for some unforeseen reason.

I finally looked at the person in front of me, realizing it was Tanya Denali. She shook her head and looked at me very seriously. "Bella, don't listen to her. Lauren likes to hear herself talk so she rambles on about nothing."

Finally acknowledging Tanya I replied, "Tanya, move."

Hearing Lauren's laugh made me even more furious. "That's it Bella, show your true colors. I'm sure Children Services will make a beeline for your house to take that boy when you're suspended for fighting. Wouldn't want him living in an unstable home environment."

Her eyes actually lit up as she spoke again, "If memory serves me correctly, it was this time last year that Edward was suspended for fighting no less."

Hearing that Edward had been suspended, my facial expression must have changed.

Placing her hand against her heart Lauren said, "You didn't know? I'll enlighten you. Edward was caught with his pants down at the homecoming dance last year. Jessica Stanley's parents were completely mortified."

Lauren seemed to really be enjoying herself. "They shipped her off to a boarding school in Wisconsin."

I was going be sick. A good thing I hadn't had lunch.

A sinister smile spread across her face. "Do I need to fill in the blanks for you?"

Tanya shoved me back as she said, "Ignore her. Everyone else does."

Lauren quickly turned her attack to Tanya. "You bitch. Some friend you are. You didn't defend me last year when your predecessor kicked me off of the squad and then you didn't choose me this year. And now you are going to defend Bella."

"Get over it Lauren."

Eyeing me skeptically, Lauren directed her next comment at me as she walked out of the restroom. "We'll chat later," she blurted.

As soon as she left, I braced my hands on the sink and with my head down; I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves.

Just like that, the invisible string that tied me to Edward gave way. I was furious at myself for the thousands of tears I cried, wanting him so badly, it hurt. I had been in the dark for two years and finally the lights had been turned on. It was obviously the love I harbored and the feelings I had started to feel the last couple of days were misplaced on someone I didn't know or want to know.

I mentally told myself that I didn't care.

But I did. The thought that Edward was just pretending to want Ethan wasn't agreeing with me.

I didn't realize Tanya was next to me until she spoke. "Bella, don't dwell on what Lauren said. She likes to verbally attack, especially when she finds something that bothers the other person."

Afraid of what I would say, I didn't bother replying.

Squaring my shoulders, I stood up, only to come face to face with Tanya; who seemed truly concerned.

Tanya met my gaze for a moment, before looking away. "I was late this morning…I…a overheard Mrs. Cope and Mrs. Hammond talking as I signed in. I wanted to say I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

At least she didn't mention Lauren.

I forced myself to acknowledge her. "Thanks. I appreciate it." As quick as I could, I walked out of the restroom.

I didn't make it lunch; instead I sought the comfort of Charlie's truck. I knew one thing for sure; I wasn't going to survive school.

After lunch, I didn't pay attention to any of my classes. I just went through the motions.

Of course, Rosalie and Emmett stopped me at different times to ask how was I doing and where was I during lunch. Neither one bought my reply that I wasn't hungry so I read a book outside.

I was able to avoid Edward until the end of the day. He stopped me at the end of school, letting me know that he had football practice and a quarterback clinic in Port Angeles on Mondays and Wednesdays which meant that he wouldn't be able to stop by until nine or nine-thirty. I understand that he was being respectful, but I was still smarting from my run in with Lauren. Instead of being respectful myself, I snapped _whatever_ and that there was a pretty good chance Ethan would be asleep at that hour and that he didn't need to bother. I went on to tell him that if he wanted to see Ethan, weekends would be better then weeknights.

Once again, I saw something flash in his eyes as if I had hurt him. I didn't care.

Arriving home, I thanked Sue countless times. After putting my backpack away, I started through the house discovering I had nothing to do. Granted I had a toddler to keep me occupied but after the events of the day, I didn't want to sit and sulk alone.

Angela Weber had invited us over but something didn't feel right about going there either.

After having a snack with Ethan, we commenced to play with his blocks. As much as I hated to admit it, my heart just wasn't into it. For his sake, I refused to show it.

I was looking off into space contemplating what ifs when there was a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, noticing it was five o'clock; I knew it wasn't Rosalie or Edward since both had prior engagements.

Looking out the window I noticed there wasn't a car in the driveway so whoever it was had arrived on foot. Opening the door I was shocked to discover our neighbor from across the street, Alice Whitlock. She had a tendency to show up out of thin air when I was feeling blue and melancholy.

On one of the few days that I ventured outside with Ethan she had introduced herself. She was twenty-three, married to Jasper Whitlock and mother to two year old Cynthia. Her husband worked for the city as a Forks fire medic and they had lived across from Charlie for the last two years, having moved in around the time of Charlie and Renee's divorce.

I didn't have anything against her but she scared the crap out of me. I felt at times she was overly friendly or maybe I was just anti social.

Trying to sound polite I said, "What can I do for you Alice?"

She actually huffed. "I thought if you were wanting to get out of the house, you and Ethan could come over for dinner. Cynthia and Ethan haven't played together for awhile so I thought tonight would be good."

Since I hadn't made an effort to reply she added, "We are just grilling out. Jazz is off tonight and we were just spending a quiet evening at home."

"Thanks for inviting us but I wouldn't want to intrude if this is his only night off."

"Silly, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there." Smiling she continued, "Please. I have all this food and I would hate for it to go to waste."

Realizing she wasn't giving me an out, I decided to go with her.

As we walked up their driveway, I could hear the sound of a ball hitting the pavement and the banter of two guys playing basketball.

I was fuming. She lied to me about saying her and her family was spending a quiet evening at home when she obviously had company.

I was getting ready to tell her that I just remembered that I had a previous engagement when suddenly I felt flushed and clammy as I took in the sight before me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the guy her husband Jasper was shooting basketball with. The guy before us completely took my breath away. My breathing escalated as I continued to admire him. Or rather his chiseled, perfect bare chest and stomach. The word gorgeous popped into my head.

I had forgotten where I was until Alice cleared her throat.

Laughing softly as if I had said the word out loud she said, "Did I mention my brother Will was over."

Upon hearing his name, her brother turned towards us.

I couldn't look away. From his piercing blue eyes to his scruffy unshaven face, I was in complete awe.

The bluest eyes I had ever seen that reminded me of a clear spring day had me mesmerized. I didn't know what to do so I continued to stare when I noticed he was looking at me with the same intense stare, causing me to blush and catch the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Bella, my brother Will Brandon. Will, this is our neighbor, Bella Swan and her son Ethan. "

Will smiled at me, and for a second our eyes locked and I felt strange. I felt like I had just met someone who was going to become my new best friend.

As Will approached us, upon close and personal he was even more gorgeous. The whole scruffy look never appealed to me until now. I'm not for sure what was his best feature, his eyes or lips; I was draw to his lips when he licked his bottom lip. Which resulted in my noticing his cleft chin.

Could my life get anymore complicated?

* * *

AN: If you are curious about what Alice's brother looks like, just google, Henry Cavill; Stephenie Meyer's first choice for Edward but he was too old.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward**

Over the weekend, I had told Bella repeatedly that I wanted to see Ethan as much as possible: daily to be exact. I never dreamed that she would do a complete three-sixty and tell me, _whatever_ and _don't bother_.

And what the fuck did she mean by _weekends would be better then weeknights._ She came out of left field with that one.

But that wasn't going to stop me. I had every intention of stopping by her house tonight. Seeing him asleep wasn't a big deal. At least I would be able to see and touch him. I envied Bella the daily interaction she had with him.

I was sitting on the bench in the field house locker room, tying my cleats for practice when Emmett walked up.

"Have you talked to Bella today?"

Looking up from my task, I replied, "Yeah, why?" She wasn't in the best of moods, maybe he knew why.

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "She was fine this morning, even joked with me in Varner's English class. She was suppose to sit with Rose and me at lunch, but she never showed."

That didn't help me. "I stopped her about thirty minutes ago, telling her I would stop by tonight."

Narrowing his eyes at me he asked, "You're sure you didn't piss her off about something?"

"I'm sure. I knew today was going to be hard for her so I left her alone."

"I'm just warning you, she doesn't need your shit on top of everything else that she has going on." He added as he walked out of the field house.

Finally finished with my task, I closed my locker door and stepped outside of the field house, only to be met by Tanya, who was pacing in front of the door.

Could this day get any worse?

Sunday night after spending the day with Bella and Ethan, I finally told Tanya it was over. I was honest and forthcoming for the first time. I actually felt like a weight had been lifted when I confessed my true feelings and they were not for her.

For Tanya's benefit only, which felt like I was rubbing salt in an open wound, I had agreed to the whole homecoming experience. I would be a willing participate in every aspect; court, the parade Friday night and I would escort her to the dance Saturday night.

After that I would finally be free to pursue what I wanted most, Bella and Ethan.

Grabbing my arm as I tried to walk past, Tanya said, "I know you have to go, but I have to ask you something."

"If this is about shirt or tie color for Saturday, can we do this later?"

Taking a deep breath Tanya asked, "During the time that we were together were you with anyone else?"

"No." Okay, not a question I was expecting, but an honest answer.

"Lauren?"

I was getting pissed. I hadn't said more than two words to Lauren in over a year. "No."

Looking somewhat relieved Tanya added, "Something was said at school today that implied you have been with other girls." Trailing off she added, "Recently."

Of course people talked and it never bothered me until now. I dreaded having to tell Bella that I wasn't as innocent as I was when she left.

I wasn't considered with some jilted fuck coming out of nowhere. Aside from Lauren Mallory and Tanya, the girls I had been with were no longer students.

Tanya had my full attention now. "Who said what and to whom?"

"Lauren cornered Bella right before lunch."

Horror-struck, I sat down on the steps leading to the football field and put my head in my hands. "What was said?"

"Lauren told Bella that when the two of you were together, you compared the two and based on Lauren's experience, she was the best."

Nostrils flared, I took a deep breath. "Does that sound like something I would say?"

Tanya shook her head no.

"And?" There had to be more.

Tanya didn't answer immediately.

Her eyebrows pulled together she explained the rest. "Lauren implied that you and her had recently hooked up and you felt Bella should leave and take…"

"What else?" I demanded.

"You don't want to be tied down with Bella's bastard."

For every step forward, I take ten back when it comes to Bella. The only word I could utter was, "Unbelievable."

"I told Bella not to listen to Lauren. She was pretty hurt by the implications behind the words. "

"You think?" I flinched. This had to be some cruel joke.

"I debated on if I should tell you."

Knowing Tanya and considering her first question: curiosity on whether I had cheated on her was the deciding factor.

"I'm glad you told me. Now I have to figure out what to do about it."

Offering me her hand, Tanya said, "Come on, we're both late for practice. You'll have to ran an extra lap or two."

Taking her hand, I pulled myself up from the sitting position. "Thanks."

As she let go of my hand she replied, "That's what friends are for. Right?"

I had taken two, maybe three steps when Tanya said, "Edward, I picked up a shirt and tie that matches my dress for Saturday. I'll bring them to school tomorrow."

Typical Tanya.

I was still coming down from my conversation with Tanya, and how to proceed, when I stepped onto the football field.

"Glad you could join us, Cullen," Coach Clapp said as I approached the other players.

Coach Clapp had paired everyone up for stretches. Because I was the last one on the field, I was paired up with Tyler Crowley. Tyler was a parasite and I wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"Cullen, where have you been hiding Bella Swan? She is one hot piece of ass," he said off-handed.

I must have misunderstood him. There's no fucking way he just said that.

He rendered me speechless with his next comment.

Smiling from ear to ear he continued, "Every guy in school is wanting to tap that. She can't play little miss innocent 'cause we all know she puts out considering the little secret you've kept."

I knew with their presence at the game Friday there would be talk. I just never imagined this or Lauren verbally attacking Bella.

Not giving a flying fuck, I grabbed him by his jersey. "What the fuck did you just say?"

He was clueless. "There's a line forming wanting to be the next one between Bella's thighs."

You've got to be fucking kidding me. This cannot be happening. "You tell your friends that if I hear any of them mention Bella or my son, they will be answering to me. Got it?" I said as I shoved him away from me.

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I didn't mean any disrespect. She's free rein, right? You've been dating Tanya for forever."

"Try me." I walked away with my fists clenched.

I was fucking pissed. With what Tanya had told me and now Tyler. I was ready to snap.

After our warm-up stretches, Coach Clapp huddled us together. He was explaining the plays he wanted us to walk through for Friday night. Losing our homecoming game wasn't an option.

He wanted to play it safe and have me hand the ball off to the running back or fullback who would gain three, maybe four yards at a time running the middle. Basically he wanted to use the downs until we hit first and ten, start over on downs with our goal being a touchdown. It was a play I had made hundreds of times.

In my attempt to get this over with, I practically grabbed the ball from Coach Clapp as he handed it to me. I was furious at myself. I should have paid attention to what was being said around me at school today. I had even heard ramblings and murmurs in the locker room. I could care less what someone said or thought about me but Bella and Ethan didn't deserve that. They were two innocent by-standers in my fucked up world.

Through my fury, I watched the defense line up. They weren't to make any forceful tackles for fear of hurting the offence. Pretty much give a little shove, bump shoulder pads and move on.

If I could just hit something; maybe expel a little anger, I would feel better.

I handed Emmett the ball as he took his position at center and I positioned myself behind him. Sophomore Riley Curtis was behind me at running back. Easy play, all I had to do was hand the ball to Riley and step aside. But just as I started to call the play, I noticed Crowley was lined up at defensive end on my right.

I would get an ass chewing from Coach Clapp for what I was going to do but I didn't care because I would feel a little better once it was said and done.

I stepped back and pulled Riley aside. "Instead of running up the middle, take the right side past Crowley."

"But that's not the play. Coach said for me to run the middle."

"I don't give a fuck what Coach said, I call the shots. To the right around Crowley."

Shaking his head he said, "Coach said…"

"You decide, Friday night under the lights or Saturday mornings." I trailed off. I wasn't my decision on whether he played Friday night or Saturday morning but he didn't know any different.

Nodding his head he agreed.

I stepped behind Emmett, tapped his inner thigh three times for on three. On the count, he hiked the ball to me. I stepped back, faked a pass and handed the ball to Riley. Sure as shit, he went to the right just like I asked him to do. I watched in amusement as the defense moved to the middle since that was where Riley was supposed run.

Crowley was left defending the right side by himself.

I did the one thing a quarterback is told never to do: tackle.

As soon as the ball left my hands, I run directly towards Tyler. Catching him off guard, I tackled him to the ground. Since it was common knowledge in our locker room that Tyler didn't wear the most important protective gear, I kneed him in the groin.

Dumb fucker.

Cheap shot but effective. Not only was the wind knocked out of him; apparently his balls were lodged in his throat by the way he was gasping for air.

Before I could say anything or do him bodily damage, someone pulled me off of him.

Emmett was in my face. "What the hell was that? That wasn't the play."

I wasn't given the chance to answer since Coach Clapp had come onto the field. "If I ever see that play again you are done." He wasn't talking about Tyler rolling on the ground in agony; he was talking about me tackling him. Catching his breath, he punctuated the words with a jab to my chest, "You are suppose to sit in the backfield and look pretty. Quarterbacks don't tackle."

Shrugging my shoulders I replied, "I saw an opening and thought I would protect the runner."

He was turning five shades of red. "Protecting the runner. If you would have ran my play you wouldn't need to protect the runner." He was still trying to catch his breath when he jabbed in me in the chest again. "You don't protect anyone; they protect you."

"I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

Tyler wasn't fine. He had rolled over onto his knees and he was emptying the contents of his stomach onto the field.

Gross.

Giving up on arguing with me, Coach Clapp finally checked on Tyler. As everyone watched, he helped him off of the field and escorted Tyler to the bench on the sideline. Not caring that he had an audience, Tyler untied his pant laces and stick his hand down his pants to make sure everything was in tacked. I could hear the murmurs from the team about the benefits of wearing a cup.

An educational demonstration, nothing more.

Turning around to conceal my laughter I came face to face with Emmett. He was scowling at me. "Why did you attack Tyler?"

"Just protecting the runner." I knew if I told him what Tyler said, he would take great pleasure in defending Bella. But I didn't need him fighting my battles.

He grabbed my jersey and since we both had taken our helmets off we were nose to nose. "If I find out that you have said or implied anything about Bella, you're dead."

I shoved against his chest with both hands. "Fuck you. I'm not the one that's been keeping secrets the last two years. You could have saved everyone a lot of heartache if you would have been honest and told me."

"You don't get it. Let me refresh your memory plus I'll fill in a couple of blanks for you. The day that Bella called you for the last time, well that is day your son was born. Rosalie went down to Phoenix for spring break since she knew Bella could have the baby at anytime. When you didn't answer Rosalie called and gave me the okay to tell. I found you at Felix's party; you were three sheets to the wind and cozied up to Lauren Mallory. Appeared you didn't want to be bothered so I left." He trailed off, triggering my memory.

"I got you the following week, but you didn't hear what I was saying because you were protecting your head."

Could it get anymore fucked up? The first night I ventured out of my shell, the night I fucked Lauren was the night Bella had Ethan.

That night lingered in my head more than it should. It wasn't the act itself with Lauren. After hearing Bella's voice that night I felt like I had been pushed to the edge. It had been eight months since Bella had left. In my stupidity I thought that if I willing gave myself to another that the pain of losing Bella would go away. Lauren was willing so I reciprocated.

How I could have been stupid enough to think that sex was the cure all, when all I wanted was Bella.

She was my first thought when I woke and my last thought before I fell asleep. That should have been the tell-tell sign that I needed to call her.

After what Lauren said to Bella today, there was no way in hell she would listen to me. Especially when she found out about the night I was with Lauren.

Before I realized it, practice finished without another incident. I showered quickly and made my way to my car. As I opened the driver's door, I noticed a large manila envelope addressed to me sitting in the seat; the return address stated E. A. MASEN, CHICAGO, IL.

I finally reached my grandfather Saturday morning. Letting him know that he was a great-grandfather sent him over the edge. For forty-five minutes I listened to how my generation that was turning America into a country of misfits. Seems we were always holding our hand out for more but we didn't want to work for it.

He was such hypocrite. With providers like him, no wonder we are wanting more.

Everyone thought that my parents were loaded considering that for my eighteenth birthday I was handed the keys to a silver luxury sedan: an _Audi S8_ sedan to be specific. An envelope accompanied the car that when opened displayed an _American Express Black Card_ issued in my name. The first thing my grandfather asked when I called to thank him was if my father was angry enough to kill over and make his daughter a widow.

I didn't bother opening the envelope; I knew what was in it. Since I wouldn't gain full access to my trust fund until my twenty-first birthday, I asked him to split it and put half in Ethan's name. After listening to his grumbling because of my one stipulation: that Bella and I are the co-executors. That put him into another tailspin. After pleading my case that as co-executors nothing paid out without both our signatures, he agreed.

Once I was on the road and driving through town, I wanted to ditch the quarterback clinic. It would be so easy to just turn off of the main road and stop at Bella's. I made my way to Port Angeles, deciding that maybe if she cooled down a little bit longer, I would have a better chance.

After a two hour practice of quarterback techniques with area high school quarterbacks, I was finally done for the day. Based on the time of day and the miles, I would arrive at Bella's house about nine fifteen.

I still didn't know what to say to her. Should I come right out and tell her everything? Or should I let her set the pace on what she wanted to know?

After forty minutes of driving, I arrived at Bella's street. Turning off the headlights at the stop sign, I turned onto her street. I came to a complete stop when I saw Bella talking to someone at the end of her driveway.

The Bella standing before me was completely different than the one I encountered earlier today. She seemed happy and carefree as she smiled.

The pain I felt was almost unbearable. I didn't understand this emotion nor could I name it.

After what seemed like an eternity, they said their goodbyes. Bella walked towards the house and the guy she was talking to walked across the street.

Everything I wanted to say disappeared when I saw Bella talking to that guy.

In the time it took Bella to reach the front door, I had driven the short distance, turned into her driveway and shut the ignition off. When I slammed the car door, Bella was alerted that I was there.

"It's late and he's asleep."

"I want to see Ethan, than I want to talk to you. There's a lot that has gone unsaid between us."

When I looked into her eyes, I saw a strange combination: heartbreak, desperation, and fear.

Bella stepped into the house, still refusing me entrance. "Edward, I told you earlier that weeknights are not a good time. You're busy and I'm busy. If you want to see him, we need to work out something on the weekends." She didn't look too busy a few mintues ago.

"Please Bella. We don't need to make it harder than it already is."

"Bella let the boy in," Charlie demanded from their living room.

Grumbling under her breath, Bella shoved the door open. "Fine."

Charlie who was sitting in his recliner watching _Monday Night Football, _acknowledged me with a nod.

"Bella, before you get comfortable, could you get me a bowl of ice cream."

Bella continued to mumble as she walked towards the kitchen.

Instead of sitting, I started pacing, overwhelmed with how nervous I was. "Thanks Charlie."

"Edward, I don't mind you stopping over this late, but a little man to man advice. Whatever you have to say to Bella can wait. Women don't listen when they are mad or upset." Looking towards the kitchen he added, "She's upset."

"I know that. That's why I want to clear the air."

As the clatter of metal hitting a dish came from the kitchen, Charlie added, "What's your schedule tomorrow?"

"Football practice till five." Where was he going with this?

"Okay, so you'll be here after practice. Get your time in with Ethan and work in what you need to say." Looking at the clock he added, "That gives you five hours with them."

Apparently ten-thirty was my time to leave.

Hearing Bella's footsteps exiting the kitchen, I replied with a nod instead of verbally answering.

After handing Charlie the bowl, Bella turned towards me. "Fifteen minutes; twenty tops. While I take a shower, you can visit with Ethan's sleeping form."

I frowned, pondering this before I gave a quick nod.

Following Bella upstairs, I stood at her door while she grabbed personal items from her room.

I had never seen anything more peaceful, than Ethan sleeping. He was lying diagonal in the bed; arms throw above his head. When I heard the water start, I took that as my queue to lie down next to him. My weight caused the bed to shift, and Ethan gravitated towards me.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in his scent. I was caught off guard by the wave of emotion that crashed over me when he laid his hand against my neck. His fingers tapping to an unknown beat.

Taking his hand in mine, I brought it to my lips. "Goodnight sweet boy."


End file.
